


I never actually gave this a title, so enjoy

by FEEDYOURBADHABIT



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drug Use, Fluffy, Kissing, M/M, Michael is lonely, Tag Rambling, Underage Drinking, Weed, gay punk, goth lesbian, i wrote this when i was a freshman, its only pot though so relax, jeremy doesnt like michael like that, michael also likes roman, michael has a crush on jeremy, michael's in the bathroom (but this time he isnt alone), oblivious pining gays, one sided boyf riends - Freeform, roman is secretly really sad, roman likes him, takes place after michael in the bathroom, that gay shit, theyre good for each other, this is self indulgent as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEEDYOURBADHABIT/pseuds/FEEDYOURBADHABIT
Summary: Michael Mell is mourning his loss in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall.The last person he expected to come to his aid tries to make him feel better.( also known as, Michael is sad, Michaels crush comes to his rescue. )





	1. dingy bathrooms are a great place to smoke weed

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess, and im sorry.

A knock on the door snapped Michael out of his melancholy state.

"I'll be out soon!”

He choked out, wiping away tears.

The familiar voice that came from the other side of the door surprised him.

"Michael, please open the door. Jeannie says you've been in there for ages,,"

Michael's eyes widened, and he took a tentative two steps closer to the bathroom door.

"Roman...w-what do you want?"

He stuttered.

There was a barely audible sigh from the other side.

"Only two types of people stay this long in a bathroom at a party. Someone who’s fuckin wasted an’ vomitin’ up guts, or someone who got ditched and doesn’t wanna stand around. I'm putting my money on the latter, since I'm watching Jeremy dance with that one chick he's been thirsting after for ages as we speak."

 

Michael choked back tears at that, the pain of Jeremy leaving him alone bubbling up again.

Roman continued after a minute.

"I know how much that shit hurts...Will you let me in so we can talk? You must be lonely..."

He was lonely; very, very lonely.

But he never expected the punk leader of the alternative clique, aka his crush, to come and offer to sit with him in a dirty, dingy bathroom.

"Don't yo-you have people w-waiting for you?"

Michael sniffled, silently cursing how dumb he must sound.

"Nah. Everyone else in my clique 'cept Jeannie fucked off. ‘n she's the one who told me ‘bout ya."

Michael swallowed harshly, briefly thinking to himself.

_It couldn’t end badly....He's a really nice guy...what's the worst that could happen?_

  
Michael rested his hand on the doorknob, and took a deep breath, before turning the knob.   
He pulled the door open, and there was Roman.   
  
He had dressed quite a bit more casually than he usually did.

A loose t-shirt with the sleeves cut off showed the sides of his thin torso, and Michael could see the edges of a tattoo.

Black ripped skinny jeans with fishnets under clung to his legs, and his usual combat boots finished off the outfit.

Michael’s eyes eventually drifted to his face.

He had on a bit of eyeliner that had run down his face, probably from sweat.

Black lipstick made his perfect lips pop against his pale skin.

His piercings glinted in the light, and his red tipped blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail.   
He was perfect.

Michael’s heart leaped.  
  
He must have been staring a bit longer than normal, because Roman snapped his fingers in his face.   
“Yo, earth to Planet Michael. Do you wanna stay in here, or come out and chill with me an’ Jeannie?”   
Michael snapped out of his trance, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

He thought for a second, his gaze trained on his feet.  
“Uhm…C-can we stay in here for a b-bit?” 

He glanced up at Roman; he didn’t want to potentially face Jeremy out there.  
Roman nodded,   
“Yeah, of course.”   
  
He stepped inside the bathroom and softly closed the door, hitting the button to lock the door before turning back to face Michael.   
His deep brown eyes were filled with concern and sympathy.   
“Dude…You look like shit. C'mere.”   
He grabbed a washcloth and sat on the edge of the sink.

He pushed some soaps out of the way and patted the spot next to him.

Michael hesitated, and Roman sighed, smiling softly at him,  
“I’m not gonna kill you, Michael. Sit.”   
Michael took a breath to calm his nerves, and went over and sat.   
“There we go. I’m gonna clean ya up, alright? I don't think you’re in a state to, anyway…”   
He trailed off, something else flickering in his eyes.

It disappeared, and was replaced with a comforting look filled that made Michael feel right at home.  
Roman lifted the now wet washcloth to Michael’s face and started to gently clean off the sweat and tears.

They sat in a comfortable silence, some random remix of a pop song playing outside.  
  
Roman finished up pretty quick, before leaning back and grabbing a purple bottle from behind him.  
Michael raised a brow.  
“What’s that?”  
“Hair gel. I don’t know if you noticed, but you did a number on your hair.”  
Michael turned to look in the mirror, letting out a small “oh”.

His hair _was_ pretty messed up.   
“Can I fix it for you?”   
Roman asked softly; the faint pink blush on his cheeks didn't escape Michael’s eyes.

After a minute of silence, Michael nodded.  
“Sure.”   
“Sweet, a-alright.”   
There was a bit of a stutter to his reply, but Michael chocked it up to just a simple fumble.

  
Roman sat up a bit straighter and squeezed a bit of gel in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers before reaching up and starting to style Michael’s hair, carding his fingers through it into Michael’s signature messy look.   
Once he finished, he wiped his hands off on a rag.

"There we go, back to your regular ol' cute self."

 

After a second, Roman realized what he said, and his cheeks flushed bright red.

Michael let out a little giggle, and that fixed the awkward silence, the sound drawing a chuckle from Roman, which quickly turned into both of them laughing happily, smiles on their faces.

After their laughing fit died down, Roman reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a joint.

"You smoke?”

Michael nodded,

"Y-Yeah I do...smoke, that is"

Roman grinned that beautiful, bright grin of his and produced a lighter from his other pocket.

"Wanna get high? It should help you calm down, or at least enough so you can come and chill with me and Jeannie and not get overwhelmed."

Michael nodded almost immediately, and Roman passed him the joint.

"Ya can have first hit."

Michael softly thanked him before putting the joint between his lips.

Roman flicked the lighter, holding the bright orange flame just under the paper until it lit.

Michael took a deep inhale, and blew the smoke to the side.

 

"That's good."

He passed it to Roman, who took it with a smile,

"I know, right? It's good shit.”

Roman took a hit, and tipped his head back to blow the smoke straight up.

Fuck he looked really hot.

 

The two passed the joint back and forth until it was gone.

Once it was, Roman turned to look at Michael, a soft grin on his face.

God he looked so good smiling.

 

"Feel better?"

Michael nodded,

"Definitely....Thank you..."

"No problem. I think we both needed that..."

He trailed off, a smile tinged with sadness on his face.

Michael decided it would be better not to pry, instead changing the subject so Roman wouldn't think about whatever was bugging him.

"Do you wanna, uhm...go back out? Its kinda stuffy in here...And I'm sure Jeannie is waiting..."

Roman gave him a look edged with that warm, homely feeling only he can give.

"If you're ready to."

"I am."

"Alright. Do you wanna stay with me or-"

Michael cut him off.

"I wanna stay with you."

Roman chuckled softly and nodded, standing up and stretching.

"Sweet. You can hang onto my arm when we go out. Jeannie is probably still on the couch we claimed near the food table. I'm sure she'll be really happy to see you."

Michael nodded, secretly happy Roman was letting him stay with them; he didn't wanna accidentally run into Jeremy...

 

Roman held out his hand, and Michael grabbed it, holding on tightly.

Roman reached for the door knob a-

"Wait. What if... What if people g-give me a hard time o-or what if...what if J-"

"Don't worry, Michael. No one's gonna give you any shit; you're with me. And if you know who comes over, I'll have your back."

 

Michael's heart swelled; fuck, he was attractive AND a saint. Roman was absolutely perfect.

 

Roman gave him a small smile and opened the door.


	2. this couch is comfy, and youre cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael leaves the bathroom, and relaxes with a goth lesbian and a punk gay.  
> also, he kisses his crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the formatting on this is really fucked up, sorry

Some generic rap song was playing, the bass pounding around them. 

Roman expertly lead him through the throngs of people, and to the couch he was talking about. And, just as he predicted, there sat Jeannie. 

She looked annoyed. 

"Good god could you have taken any LONGER!" She exclaimed when she spotted Roman, throwing an m&m at him. 

"Love you too, JJ." 

He laughed.

She opened her mouth to say something else, but her eyes snapped to Michael. 

Her gaze softened, and she smiled. 

"Michael! Glad to see you're okay! Come sit!” 

  
She patted the spot next to her.    
Roman gently tugged him down to sit next to the two, so he plopped down next to them.   
Jeannie passed him a drink,   
“It’s pepsi, you want it spiked? “

Michael shook his head.   
Jeannie shrugged and pulled a flask from the purse between her legs, pouring whatever was in it into her cup.   
  
Another three minutes passed before anyone said anything.

  
“Yo, Ro. What kinda weed ya got?”   
Jeannie snaked her arm behind Michael and poked Roman.   
Roman squawked indigently in reply, then pulled out a small zip lock bag from his own bag that sat by his feet.    
“Only the best strains I could get my hands on. Green Crack, Ultimate Train-wreck, and Acapulco Gold.”   
Jeannie’s eyes lit up at the mention of the last one.   
“Roman fucking Brightly where did you get ahold of Acapulco Gold?!”   
She clapped her hands together, smiling like a kid on Christmas.   
Roman’s eyes twinkled mischievously in the light.   
“Let’s just say I’ve got some friends in higher places.”   
Jeannie shook her head fondly.   
“I don’t care where the  _ fuck _ you got it. All I know is you  _ better _ roll me one right fucking now.”   
Roman jokingly saluted her.    
“Right away ma'am"   
He looked around for a minute, then grabbed a plate off a nearby table.   
“ Can you get the swisher wraps from my bag? I gotta roll princess here a blunt.”   
That drew a “hey!” from Jeannie, and a laugh from Michael.   
“Sure Ro." 

He grabbed Roman’s bag, digging for a few seconds before producing said wraps. 

When he looked back up, Roman was blushing heavily. 

The other boy took the wraps and thanked him softly, not looking him in the eye.

Michael turned to Jeannie, mumbling under his breath

"Should I not have called him that?" 

Jeannie let out a schoolgirl worthy giggle.

"No no, you didn't do anything wrong,”   
She looked over at Roman with a knowing smirk,   
“He’s just embarrassed~”   
She sang, giggling a bit more. 

Jeannie leaned in close and whispered in Michael’s ear.   
“He’s not used to cute guys he likes calling him Ro.”   
  
Michael choked on air, his face turning red,   
“H-He thinks I’m cute?!”   
“Yep! He talks about you a lot~ And when I told him I saw you go in the bathroom all sad, he went over to get you before I could even finiiiisshhhh~”   
This was news to Michael.   
Suddenly, Roman tossed something to Jeannie, cutting off their conversation.   
“There ya go, princess.”

  
Jeannie caught the expertly rolled blunt with a smile and a “thanks!”, then pulled a bright pink lighter out of her bra and lit it up.

  
Michael was just watching her smoke, when Roman tapped his shoulder,   
“Michael, you up for another round?”   
Michael turned and nodded; Lord knows he needed it.   
“Sweet. You pick the strain, I’ll roll us a blunt.”    
  
Roman gestured to the table in front of them, where his bag of weed sat.

After a minute, Michael pulled out the small bag labelled “Green Crack”.

A plan was forming in his head.

  
Roman raised a metal ringed brow, surprise in his eyes,   
“ Green Crack? Ya know what that strain does to you, right?”   
Michael nodded, praying to every god he could think of that this would work. 

  
A smile creeped across Roman’s face.   
“Alright. Nice choice.”    
  
Roman gave him another adorable smile, and started to roll a blunt for the two to share. 

Michael shivered when Roman’s tongue flicked over the paper.

He mentally whacked himself over the head

  
Once Roman was done, he looked at Michael,   
“You want first hit?”

Michael shook his head with a smile.   
“Nah, I had it last time.”   
“Aight.”   
He stuck the joint in his mouth.   
“Care to light it for me, Mich? Lighters on the table.”   
  
Michael froze, his hand hovering over the lighter,   
“Mich?”   


He heard Roman laugh, more nervous laughter than just plain laughter.   
“Yeah...Sorry, I give all the people I like nicknames.”   
Michael could feel his cheeks heat up. 

Roman liked him enough to give him a nickname!

He grabbed the silver lighter and sat back up, not looking  Roman in the eye.

He flicked the lighter and held the flame on the end of the blunt until it lit.   
  
Roman took a hit, then spoke, smoke tumbling out of his mouth.   
“ Is it okay if I call you Mich? I won’t be mad if ya say no, I just wanna make sure you’re comfortable with it.”   
Michael finally looked up.

  
Roman’s eyes were filled with such care and concern it made his heart melt.

Michael realized he must be staring, so he looked to the side and spluttered out an answer,   
“N-No, it’s okay! I don't mind at all, Ro.”

  
That made Roman blush, so he quickly looked away and handed Michael the joint.

  
“Y-Your turn, Mich.”   
He stumbled over his words, obviously more than a bit embarrassed.

Michael giggled and took it, taking a hit.

When he blew the smoke up, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Roman look at him and bite his lip.    
_ Shit, how is this guy so attractive?! _ _   
_ __   
By the time the joint was nearly gone, Michael felt much better. 

He looked over at Roman, who looked at him, and they both laughed happily.   
“Dude…Ro…That’s some good shit.”   
“I know, right? Makes ya all bubbly and happy and shit.”   
Michael’s cheeks heated up, and he nodded in agreement.   
Then he remembered his plan.   
  
“Hey Roman? Can I…do something a little weird.”   
Roman nodded, and Michael took a breath, steeling his will.   
Before he could overthink, Michael twisted and put one leg over Roman’s lap, then shifted until he was straddling him.    
Roman’s eyes widened, and his cheeks burned as bright as a fire.    
“H-Holy shit, Michael….”

  
Michael’s eyes roamed Roman’s face, looking for any sign of doubt or want to stop. 

He found none, and his heart skipped a beat.    
  
The entire room seemed to fade away, leaving the two in an unreal silence.    
After what seemed like ages, Roman spoke, breaking the silence.   
“Well are you gonna kiss me or not?”   
His voice was soft, almost breathless.

Michael leaned in and kissed Roman. 

Roman’s lips were soft, and he tasted like weed and something much sweeter. 

Roman tasted like fucking heaven, and Michael couldn’t get enough of that sweet, sweet taste.

After a minute, they pulled apart for air. 

Roman smiled, bright and excited. 

“ I’ve been waiting for this since freshman year. “

Michael smiled back. 

“ Me too. “

  
  
Roman pulled him down for another kiss, and Michael was so, so glad he showed up.   
  


  
  



End file.
